


Future Chieftess

by DragaBloodvist



Series: Future Daughter In Law [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrid is the strongest of them all, Astrid!Whump, Emotional Whump, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Romance, Smut, Stoick is bad!, Vaginal Sex, Whump, and Hiccup is patient as he can be, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: Stoick abusing Astrid comes to a sudden end when Hiccup finds out what his father is doing to his betrothed.  But what now? How can they go on? Is there even a future left for them?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Future Daughter In Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795249
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Future Chieftess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to a one-shot I wrote over a year ago. It was about how Stoick repeatedly raped Astrid under the threat of not giving his blessing to her marriage with Hiccup if she refused or told anyone. That is really all you have to know if you're not comfortable with reading about that for yourself.  
> I've had this ending in mind almost since I posted the first installment, and I'm relieved I could finally write it. It didn't turn out as planned but I'm satisfied with how it is now.

When he heard the noise, Hiccup looked up from his work at the forge in confusion. It was an urgent knock on the door to Gobber's workshop, not that unusual in itself. But it was late, long past nightfall, and it didn't quite sound like the rapping of a fist against wood. Toothless looking up in sudden alarm didn't help to settle his confusion, either.

"What's up, bud? Who is it?"

Toothless warbled a response and jumped up from where he'd dosed near the forge and over to the door. Hiccup followed him, frowning. Who could it be that they made Toothless this anxious?

As it turned out, it was Stormfly, and from one moment to the other, Hiccup felt anxious, too. "Stormfly? Calm down, girl. Where's Astrid? Did something happen?"

Stormfly chirped, hectically tripping from one big foot to the other. Hiccup felt a cold shiver run down his back. He looked around, but Astrid was nowhere to be seen.

He glanced back at the workshop, then closed the door and followed Stormfly. Luckily, the forge wasn't lit anymore, so there was no danger in leaving it unsupervised.

At first, he wanted to gesture Toothless to let him climb on his back to let Stormfly lead the way, but as it turned out, that wasn't necessary. She wasn't flying anywhere and just ran up the street, turning her head every now and then as if to make sure that he was following.

He was, getting more and more confused as he realized where the Nadder was leading him. To his own home? That made no sense. Was Astrid there?

Once they'd reached the door, Stormfly became even more anxious, fidgeting and nudging him toward the door to open it. Puzzled, Hiccup got closer. Noises were coming from inside, but they were too muffled to make any sense. 

The sight that greeted him once he opened the door was one he would never ever forget. 

At first, he didn't even understand what he saw. There was Astrid, her golden hair shimmering in the dim light of the hearth. She was leaning onto the table- Or no, not leaning onto it. More like lying on it, front first. Partially at least. Was she hurt? Was that why Stormfly had been so upset?

His father was there, too, standing behind her. Helping her? 

But then he realized his mistake. Astrid was sobbing quietly. She wasn’t wearing any clothes, and neither did his father, his meaty hands pressing her down onto the table. And the moment Hiccup entered, Stoick grunted in a very telling way, one that made Hiccup want to throw up.

When he noticed Hiccup, a dark grin spread over his face. Without taking his eyes off his son, his hips pistoned forward once more. Astrid cried out in pain.

Hot rage flared up in Hiccup’s chest. He wanted to shout, to push his father away, to draw his sword and _kill_ him! How _dare_ he lay hand on Astrid?

But before he could do either, before he could even do so much as one step forward, something shot past him. It landed on the table next to Astrid’s hand. Or rather, stuck in there. A Nadder spine.

It all happened so fast, he barely could follow. At one moment, the spine was stuck in the table, in the next, it was in Astrid’s hand, and then- 

Stoick screamed when the spine got rammed into him. Astrid’s position didn’t give her much leverage, but she had enough strength to let the sharp tip tear through skin and muscles. The damage itself might have been manageable… but the Nadder poison was not. 

Frozen in place, Hiccup watched as his father turned unusually red. He staggered backward, choking and gurgling. When his back hit the wall, he sank to the ground, twitching uncontrollably. His eyes were bulging out, reddish foam coming out of his mouth. It took less than a minute and then the Chief of Berk was dead.

But Hiccup was too stunned to think about that now. He hurried over to where Astrid had slid off the table and lay in a crumpled heap on the cold ground. She was trembling, sobbing quietly. A quick inspection showed no wounds, but it what he suspected was the truth then her injuries wouldn’t be visible. Most of them wouldn’t even be physical. His hands balled into angry fists when he noticed the milky liquid leaking out of her ass, dotted with spots of red.

“Stormfly, go and get Gothi,” he commanded. 

Stormfly didn’t seem happy to leave, but she wouldn’t fit inside the house anyway and probably understood that her rider most of all needed a healer right now.

Hiccup didn’t wait for the dragon to fly off. He took a blanket from one of the cupboards near the hearth, warm from the fire, and gently wrapped it around Astrid’s shivering body. Covering her.

“Astrid?” he asked gently when she didn’t react. 

Astrid’s sobbing grew louder but she grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer around her. That was a good sign, she wasn’t completely catatonic. 

Hesitantly he kneeled next to her. His first instinct was to take her into his arms and comfort her, but he wasn’t sure whether she could stand to be touched. So he held back. 

“How are you?” he asked into the silence. 

He got no answer though, and directly chided himself. What a stupid question! It was obvious that she wasn’t okay. What had he even expected as an answer? 

After another minute of silence, Astrid sat up a little, moved away from the cold floor, and closer to the fire. When he saw her wince at every other movement, his worried grew.

“You’re hurting.” It wasn’t a question. “Is there… is there something I can do? Something I can get for you? Something to help?”

But Astrid just shook her head. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Anxiously, Hiccup shifted around until he found the courage to ask the next question. 

“Can you… Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

He didn’t want to know, not in detail. Their naked state and everything else was enough to tell him what he needed to know. That his father had raped the woman he loved, had violated and hurt her. But maybe it would help her to talk about it. In that case, he was willing to listen to it all. Everything to help her as best he could. 

But Astrid still didn’t say anything, even averted her face further to hide her pained expression and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. 

Hiccup swallowed, unsure of what to do now. He wanted to help her, to comfort her, to just do _anything_ to help her. But there was nothing he could do to make what happened undone, and he’d never felt so helpless. So useless. But it was _nothing_ against how Astrid had to feel… 

His eyes wandered to where the body of his father lay a few feet away. He knew that he should feel something, sorrow maybe, or grief… but there was nothing. Stoick had always been a cruel man, efficient but callous. And even though his death and what had happened to Astrid was horrible and not something he’d been prepared for… he couldn’t say that it truly shocked him. 

“Was this the first time?” 

The question came out low, a whisper only, and he wasn’t even sure why he’d asked it. It wasn’t as if he truly expected an answer. So it surprised him even more when suddenly her low whisper reached his ears.

“No, it wasn’t…”

Mutely, Hiccup nodded. His heart ached for what she must have gone through. “How often?” He didn’t want to know but he _had_ to. In case she was willing to tell him. 

She took a while to answer, shifting beneath her blanket. “Every two or three nights. Ever since… since we returned from the Edge.” 

Hiccup’s head whipped around to her, eyes wide in horror, and he was glad that she wasn’t looking. Since they’d returned from the Edge… that was _months_ ago! How could this have happened? How had he not noticed? She had been different since they moved back to Berk, but he’d always assumed other reasons. That living with her parents again was difficult after the freedom they had on the edge; he’d felt the same after all. And that she’d been nervous because of the pressure people put on them now that their relationship was official and out in the open. But all along, it had been his father and his sick desires. He should have _known!_

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” he choked out. He didn’t want to give her the feeling that any of this was her fault because it wasn’t! But, **Odin** , if only she would have told him! He could have helped her, would have defended her, would have stood up to his father, and whoever else might have been threatening her. If only she’d said something…

There were noises outside, the rustling of wings and Stormfly’s familiar call. Finally, Gothi was here to take care of Astrid. 

“It was for you,” Astrid murmured just as the door opened. She wasn’t looking at him, her knuckles standing out white as she clutched her blanket tight. “He would have arranged a political marriage for you if I hadn’t done what he wanted…” 

Hiccup flinched, her words hitting him harder than any punch he’d ever received. But even if he’d known what to reply he didn’t get the chance. Gothi reached them, and after only one long look around, she motioned for Astrid to follow her out. Her expression was grimmer than Hiccup had ever seen before.

_______________________________________________________________

The following days were chaos. Hiccup barely got a quiet minute to breathe, let alone talk to Astrid again. She stayed at her parents’ house, in her room, and he didn’t quite dare to approach her again. Not after the horrors his father had done to her. Was there even _anything_ he could do to make it better, easier? 

Either way, he barely got the chance to even _think_ about that. First, he had to explain why the Chief was suddenly dead. It helped that Gothi knew exactly what had happened and that Gobber, after the old healer had explained, was on his side. That way, they didn’t have to give a detailed explanation of how Stoick had violated Astrid, only that he’d done unforgivable things. The truth was out in the form of rumors, but that couldn’t be helped. 

Then Hiccup had to organize taking over the lead. He’d been trained well, but suddenly being in charge still took its toll on him. It was exhausting work, not least because he’d always thought that Astrid would be at his side once he became Chief. She was there when he was officially appointed. But instead of proudly standing next to him, she stood at the back of the room, between her father and uncle, and almost hidden beneath a wide cloak. 

Hiccup couldn’t blame her. This way, barely anyone noticed her standing there and those who did didn’t dare to say anything. She was the first to disappear from the great hall once the feast in his honor started, but at least she’d been there. 

Days became weeks and Berk carried on with little difficulties. But Astrid still wouldn’t leave her room, even though the gossip about what Stoick had done to her had died down. With longing, Hiccup found himself looking up at her window whenever he passed the Hofferson’s house, dreading to think about where they stood now. 

His feelings for her hadn’t changed, but given what had happened to her - what she’d endured _for him_ no less! - it wouldn’t surprise him if she never wanted to see him again. Maybe it would even be better for her if she left Berk altogether and started anew, maybe with Atali and the Wingmaidens, with Mala and the Defenders, or even with Dagur and Heather at Berserker Island. He would miss her terribly, but if that was what she wanted, then he would arrange it for her. Anything if only it helped her cope. 

One day, over a month later, Hiccup gathered all his courage and knocked at the Hofferson’s door. Astrid’s mother opened him and after throwing him one long look, she stepped aside to let him in. 

“If you want to talk to Astrid I fear you won’t have much luck,” she informed him. She sounded tired.

“And… why is that? Am I not allowed… would you stop me from seeing her?”

That thought stung, but he could understand it. She’d suffered enough because of him.

Astrid’s mother sighed. “No, I won’t stop you. But I doubt she’ll talk to you. She doesn’t talk to anyone.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “At all?”

“At all. Not a single word since… you know… since you found her.”

Hiccup slumped down into a chair and his chest contracted painfully. She was _that_ miserable? His heart ached for her and it hardened his resolve. He would do everything to make her life better. Even giving up the one thing he wanted more than anything else. 

“I still have to try,” Hiccup muttered and got up. “Even if she only listened.” 

Her mother nodded and didn’t try to stop him as he climbed the stairs to her room. He hesitated, gathering his nerves, and knocked at her door.

“Astrid? It… It’s me. Hiccup. Can we… I don’t know… talk?”

At first, he thought her mother had been right and she wouldn’t hear him. But then he heard movement behind the door and it opened, revealing a scarily pale and haggard version of her beautiful face. Without a word, she stepped aside to let him in and Hiccup followed her invitation. 

The air in her room was stuffy and on a shelf near her bed stood a plate with half-eaten food. Astrid didn’t look at him as she sat down on the edge of her bed, didn’t say a word. Hiccup fidgeted, waiting, but eventually realized that he would have to start. He sat down in the one chair she had, feeling uncomfortably stiff.

“Astrid, I… I’m so sorry about what happened! I wish I’d noticed something or could have prevented it or…” he gulped. He’d thought that it was important to say these things, but now they only felt hollow and artificial. He sighed. “I… I came to offer you some options for… for, you know… for what to do now. I thought maybe staying with Atali on Wingmaiden Island for a while could help you. Or I’m sure Mala would be happy to welcome you, or you could stay with Dagur and Heather if you like. It’s up to you, whatever you want or need. Just… just let me know and I’ll arrange everything.”

While he talked, Astrid slumped in on herself. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was shaking. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to walk over and hold her, to comfort her, to let her know that he would always be here for her. But he didn’t dare to touch her. She’d been violated enough. 

So he waited, hoping for some form of reaction. When none came, he nodded to himself, sad and disappointed, and stood up to leave. He’d hoped she would open up at least a little bit, but he respected that she couldn’t. Maybe, one day…

He was about to leave when he heard the sound, a whisper barely audible. Her voice was hoarse and weak. Just as it was to be expected after she hadn’t used it in a long while. 

“So you think I should leave…”

Hiccup whirled around. He half believed that he’d only imagined her voice. Maybe it was just wishful thinking that she’d broken her silence for him. There was no sign that she’d spoken either; she still sat as still as before. But still, leaving had become impossible.

Feeling a little bolder now that she’d opened herself this tiniest bit, he went to where she sat and crouched down next to her. Her one hand lay in her lap and he reached for it, slowly, exhaling with relief when she didn’t pull it away. 

“I… I think that leaving Berk could help you,” he said quietly. “If you start anew and leave the bad memories behind… or at least try to. If you’re not getting reminded of… of what happened every day again and people don’t know and treat you differently… maybe then it’ll be easier for you to move on?”

He’d been through this so often in his head. All these reasons why it would be better for her to go. Why he would _have_ to let her go! But still, saying them out loud was not as easy as he’d hoped. And it _hurt!_

Astrid didn’t reply, but Hiccup got the impression that she just needed a little time. Her hand in his was twitching and he squeezed it encouragingly. He would support her whatever it was she chose. Because that was all that was left for him to do. 

When she finally reacted though, it was not in a way he’d expected. 

Her head dropped even lower, her hair falling around her and covering most of her face. Still, Hiccup was sure he spotted a lonely tear dropping off her nose. Was she crying? When she spoke again, her voice was even thinner than before. 

“You don’t want me to stay…”

Hearing her utter those words made his heart clench and added a new layer to his pain. She thought he didn’t _want_ her anymore?

Throwing all caution into the wind, he wrapped both his hands around hers. Holding her tightly and hoping that he wasn’t crossing an unforgivable line. 

_“Of course_ I want you to stay! Astrid, my feelings for you haven’t changed. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I still want to marry you and live my life with you. Protect Berk and start a family with you, all the things we’ve talked about so often. But only if that’s what you still want, too. Please, I’m begging you, don’t lie for my sake. Not to me but also not to yourself. Whatever it is you want, I’m here to support you. Whatever you need, I’ll…”

He trailed off as Astrid withdrew her hand. She was shaking, sobbing quietly, and Hiccup wanted to hit himself. Had he hurt her again?

____________________________________________________

That night, Hiccup lay on the makeshift bed he’d made for himself in a free stall of the arena. He couldn’t stand living in his father’s house anymore and had already made plans to tear it down and build a new one in its place. But so far, there were always too many other urgent issues to start this project and… well, the final design of the new house depended on decisions that weren’t his to make. Whether it would have to include a stall for a Nadder, to name only one. 

With a deep sigh, he rolled onto his side. He had no idea what Astrid would decide or how much time she would need to even make a decision. He just hoped that he hadn’t hurt her further with his visit. 

For a long while, he tossed and turned, unable to find any sleep, until he heard the noise. Footsteps were echoing from the stonewalls outside. Was someone looking for him? Had something happened? It was no secret that he could be found here, after all. 

In a hurry, he reattached his leg, and when to see who it was. But even though he was prepared for whatever problem might have come up that needed urgent solving in the middle of the night, he was still surprised when he opened the gate and recognized the figure standing there.

“Astrid? Is… did something happen?”

When she saw him, Astrid momentarily froze and then came running toward him. All Hiccup could do was reflexively open his arms to catch her when she threw herself at him. Her arms were tight around his chest and her face hidden against his neck. She was trembling but calmed once his arm closed around her.

It was strange to hold her again after all this time; not bad, just odd. It felt good but also scared him a little. Had she made her decision? Was she here to say goodbye?

“Astrid? What- _mmng!”_

He didn’t get the chance to finish his question. Before he’d recovered from the surprise of her being here at all, let alone in his arms, she stretched and kissed him. His first instinct was to pull away. So much had happened, she’d been violated enough, and there was so much to talk about. But _she_ had started it, he reminded himself, and rejecting her would only hurt her more. So he gave her the lead. 

He parted his lips when she let her tongue glide over them, and moaned into her mouth as she took full control over their kiss. There was a sense of desperation in it, as if Astrid _needed this_ for some reason. 

Hiccup stopped caring about anything else and just let her ravage his mouth as she pleased. With every passing second, he focused less on how brittle and hurt she had to be and just enjoyed having her like this. He pulled her tighter against him, had one hand buried in her hair. Thor, he’d _missed_ her!

Without stopping kissing him, she let her hands glide down and beneath his tunic. He shuddered when they found his skin, roaming up to his bare chest, exploring. When they’d still lived at Dragon’s Edge, they’d occasionally made out already with kisses and careful touches, but she’d never been bold like this. Her hand found his nipple, lightly pinching it when the first brush already made him groan in unfamiliar pleasure. Gods, what was she doing to him? 

Her entire body was pressed against his. Her soft breasts rubbed enticingly against his chest, the sensation barely dulled by their clothes. She wasn’t wearing her bindings and it felt amazing, intense. It made his cock swell and press against his pants and he never wanted her to stop, the lack of blood in his head making it hard to think. 

However, when she shifted to press one leg against his crotch and ground herself wantonly against his thigh while releasing the most sinful moans he’d ever heard from her, he had to stop her.

“Astrid, what are you doing?”

She whimpered, her head dropping to his shoulder. “Does… does it bother you?” Her hand glided up on the inside of his thigh and stopped just shy of his eagerly twitching dick.

“N-no,” he moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. He’d never felt so good in his entire life! But still… “But what about you? We don’t need to…”

“Yes, we do! _I_ need it. Please, Hiccup. If it’d okay for you then let me do this!”

Her hand was rubbing his cock now, slipping beneath his waistband, and all logic or coherent thoughts about not pushing her left his mind. Her hand felt so _good!_

He yelped when she suddenly slid to the ground, but it must have been intentional. Before he knew what was happening, she pulled his pants down to his knees and when he felt her mouth on his cock, _everything_ else lost its meaning. 

Her tongue sent him to Valhalla as she licked his cock from base to tip. She hummed when she tasted his precum and even smiled as if she enjoyed it. Hiccup could only watch in awe as she played and teased him, her tongue gliding around his glans or teasing is slit, sucking playfully. She even giggled every now and then, happily nuzzling his cock and balls. 

When she eventually took him into her mouth though, Hiccup thought he was losing his mind. Never before had he felt anything remotely close to the wet heat that engulfed him without a warning. With a desperate grunt, he bucked forward, his body searching more of that divine feeling. It made her choke but she didn’t pull back. If anything, she took him in deeper until her nose was pressed into his pubes and his cock caught in her throat. 

Hiccup whined, absentmindedly massaging Astrid’s scalp. It was all he could do to not fuck into her mouth with abandon, to let her clenching muscles massage him into insanity. 

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck!”_ he moaned when his balls grew tight with the need to release in practically no time at all. “A-astrid, I’m gonna- OH, FUCK! I’m coming, Ast- **_FUCK!”_**

Right before he came, Astrid pulled away. Her hand was on his cock not a moment later, stroking him with a fierceness that made his knees buckled. He came with a desperate cry, the force of his orgasm taking him entirely by surprise. Pleasure zipped up his spine made him go cross-eyed as his cock jerked in her grip. 

The next thing he knew was that he was kneeling on the ground and leaning against Astrid. Her shirt was littered with his spunk, her leggings, and the ground around them, too. 

“Sorry,” he slurred. He was fighting to get back full control of his body but it only came slowly. “I didn’t mean to… to make such a mess. Gods, I hadn’t meant to… That was just… How did you learn that?” 

Astrid, who’d had a satisfied smirk on her swollen lips until now, grimaced and averted her face. Hiccup wanted to kick himself. Of course, he knew who must have _taught_ her to give head like this. The thought made him angry. Stoick hadn’t suffered enough for what he’d done to Astrid! 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, this time more coherently. “For… for everything. You know that, right?”

She nodded. 

Hiccup hesitated, but he just _had_ to ask. “So… what was this? I mean… why did you do it?”

Astrid tensed. “You didn’t like it?” 

Now, he chuckled. _“Of course,_ I liked it! It was… Gods, Astrid, that was _amazing!_ I-I’ve never felt anything like that. I… I just don’t understand… why now? Not that I’m complaining, because I’m really, really not, but… What made you do that?”

“Because… I _wanted_ to do it!” Blushing, she looked away, her tongue poking out to wet her lip. “I… I want it all back,” she murmured after a long pause. 

Confused, Hiccup cocked his head.

“What… what _he_ took from me, you know? I want it back. My body. My strength. My confidence. This is me reclaiming what he stole from me.”

She had tears in her eyes and Hiccup reached to wipe them away. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Hesitantly, she nodded. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist, pushing them beneath her shirt. “Touch me. Undress me.”

“Are you sure?” He didn’t want her to push herself. She’d been violated enough, he didn’t want to add to that.

“Yes. I want it to be you. That’s something else he took away, my choice. Now, I’m choosing you. I _want_ you!”

Gulping, Hiccup did as she’d asked. At first, he had to fight against his shyness and his instinct to just cradle her in his arms, but soon he lost his worries in her endless porcelain skin and the way she responded to his touch. She was warm and soft, he wanted to touch her everywhere. And _she_ wanted him to touch her, too. Her shirt was the first to land on the ground, revealing her bare breasts to his eyes. It wasn’t a sight he’d never seen before, but he took his time to appreciate it nonetheless, especially when he felt her trembling. No matter how brave she acted, this couldn’t be easy for her. 

Slowly, he let his hands glide over her hips and up to her breasts. Reverently. He palmed each in one hand, squeezing and massaging them and played with her nipples until they hardened beneath his touch. He explored her shoulders and arms, his mouth at her neck tasting her skin. He kissed her wherever he could reach, her collarbones, and all the way down her spine. And even though he’d been shy in the beginning, her gasps and moans and the way she leaned into his every touch soon made him bolder. 

Her boots and leggings went next, then her panties until she was completely bare to him. With all their fooling around at the edge, that wasn’t something he’d seen before, and he took his time to admire her. She was so beautiful. Perfect. 

“What now?” he asked in a hoarse voice. He was slowly growing hard again just from touching her. 

“Now it’s my turn.”

She gently pushed him down onto his back and divested him of his tunic and pants, gently took off his leg. She did the same he’d done and littered his body with hot kisses, openmouthed and wet and hungry. It was nearly driving him insane and his hands wouldn’t stay still, caressing her wherever he could reach. 

By the time she was done exploring, he was raging hard again, his body craving relief. But when she straddled him, her intentions clear, he made her pause nonetheless.

“Are you sure about this?”

She smiled beautifully. “I am. He took away my first time. But what matters is _our_ first time. And I’m _so_ ready for it. That is… unless you’d rather wait?” 

He quickly shook his head. Gods, he’d dreamed of this moment ever since he could remember!

And she was ready. Slick and hot, she sank down his length with barely any struggle. With rapture, Hiccup watched his cock disappear inside her, blown away by how aroused she was for him, by how hot and tight she felt around him, by being inside someone else for the first time ever, by it being _her_ , finally, for real.

She gave them both a few seconds to get accustomed, seconds in which he thought her heat alone would make him cum again at any moment. Then she started moving, raising his pleasure to unknown heights. She started slowly but quickly gained more speed and force, rising almost all the way up and off his cock only to drop down hard again in the next moment. Her wetness, her breathless gasps, her bouncing tits, and her burning gaze on him… All Gods in Asgard, he was losing his _mind!_ In between, she ground herself against him and rolled her hips in a way that drew loud moans from her. Her hands were on his chest, pressing him down, her eyes drilling into his the whole time. 

Hiccup was entirely lost to it all, helpless to do anything even if she’d let him. All he could do was take it, one hand on her hip the other clawing at the ground for anything to hold on to. His teeth were gritted, his head twisted until the cords in his neck stood out. He was sweating, panting, howling. It was a wild ride, more intense than anything he ever imagined.

Astrid never looked away, barely even closed her eyes as she came. His name dropping off her lips like a prayer was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He didn’t even notice his own orgasm approaching, but when she shook above him, her body clenching around him and her fingers digging deep into his skin, it overcame him like a powerful explosion. Bright light flared up behind his eyes, rendering him momentarily blind as pleasure shot through him. It made his toes curl and his back arch, made him cry out in overwhelming bliss.

When he came to, Astrid lay on his chest. She was panting but also giggling every now and then. Her fingers were drawing lazy nonsense shapes onto his skin. It felt really good. 

He felt strangely weak but managed to raise his hand and place it on her back. “That was… Oh Freia, that was… amazing…” Speaking was exhausting, too. 

Chuckling, Astrid pushed herself up to gaze down at him. “I’m glad you liked it,” she said, blushing. “Because, I liked it, too. _Finally!”_

Her voice broke at that last word, and from one moment to the other, she broke out in tears. Concerned, Hiccup sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t say anything, didn’t have to ask what she meant. He just held her and offered comfort as best he could. He reached for a blanket lying nearby and wrapped it around them, the night air cold on sweaty skin. 

After what felt like an eternity, Astrid’s sobbing grew quieter until it died down completely. 

“Are you… okay?” Hiccup felt stupid to ask, but it was all he could come up with. 

Astrid pushed herself up again and nodded. Her eyes were bleary and her face swollen. “Yes, I-I’m okay. It was just…” She shook her head. “It’s the first time I feel like myself again.”

Overcome with emotions, Hiccup pulled her into a tight embrace. With his face buried in her wild hair, he sent a prayer of thanks to the Gods. She was healing. She was getting better and he hadn’t lost her. 

They made themselves more comfortable between Hiccup’s blankets. Astrid snuggled close to him and sighed happily when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“So… what changed?” Hiccup asked after a while. “What made you come here tonight?”

Astrid didn’t move, stayed cuddled to his side and with her head resting on his shoulder. “It’s because of you. Of what you said.”

He nodded. He’d expected as much, but… “But what exactly? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just… well, I’d like to understand. To help you as best I can.”

Astrid took a moment to form an answer. And when she did, her voice was trembling. Close to breaking again. “It was… that you still loved me. When… when you found me… us… you wouldn’t touch me. And then you didn’t talk to me anymore, didn’t stop by to check on me, not once. I thought that you wouldn’t want me anymore after you found out. And when you told me that I should leave Berk this morning… I thought I’d die then and there.”

Groaning, Hiccup turned until he could wrap both arms around her. “I’m so sorry! I just… I thought you needed the distance after what my f- after what that monster did to you.”

Astrid hummed. “I understand. And I appreciate the sentiment. But all I really needed was to know that you still wanted a future with me. A future… and a family.”

Hiccup sucked in a breath. The thought hadn’t occurred to him so far but he really should have thought about this sooner. “Are you… Did he impregnate you?” 

He tried to think it through in a hurry. Covering up his father’s wrongdoing by raising his half-sibling as if they were his own child… The idea felt weird, repulsing. But... if that was was it took then he would do it. No matter what, first and foremost, they would be an innocent child. _Astrid’s_ child. That was all he needed to know. 

Before he could say something though, Astrid shook her head. “No, he didn’t. He… he was careful not to and I already got my moonblood again since… He threatened to do it though. To…” She gulped. “To remind me that it could always become worse if I didn’t do what he wanted.”

Hiccup nodded mutely. Again, he was painfully aware of his hands on her skin, of all the places they were touching. How she could bear the contact after what she’d been through he did not know. But he reminded himself that pulling away to give her space had only hurt her before and that she’d been the one who’d initiated the contact and who’d been the one to come to him in the first place. Gods, she was so strong, stronger than he could ever be. 

Then another thought occurred to him and he stiffened. “Speaking of being careful… I-I’m so sorry! I should have warned you and not just… what if… if you’re now-”

Astrid sat up and silenced him with a kiss. “You mean if I’m pregnant now? If we have to quickly arrange our wedding in the coming weeks? If we start our family _now?”_ She gave him a loving smile and leaned her forehead against his. “I’d say I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This... was surprisingly fluff compared to my usual writing. I didn't know I had it in me! Be warned though if you check out my other stories. They are much darker.


End file.
